Random POORLY written DC tales
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Okay... you might all be wondering of the odd title. Well, to put it short- I have LOTS of POORLY written DC stories back when I was 11. I was a TERRIBLE WRITER then, I don't want my work to go to waste so I'm THROWING them all here. They'll ALL be REVISE
1. the unexpected meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own DC.

Okay, dear readers… once upon a time, 2 years ago I was a TERRIBLE writer, I was still childish and simple minded and so I wrote a LOT of DC stories during my childhood when I wrote HORRIBLY but then it will be such a WASTE if I throw all those VERY UGLY stories in my trash bin since EVEN if those MANY stories are REALLY DUMB AND MORTIFYING, it took me day and night writing them when I was a LITTLE KID with NO BRAIN and NO SENSE at all… so, starting from now on, I will dig up ALL my UGLY stories and dump them all in HERE so that you guys might want to check them out and might want to comment on how BADLY I WROTE WHEN I WAS 11. and so… EVERYTHING in here are COMPILATION of UNFINISHED TERRIBLY WRITTEN stories by 11 year old me. Now, the plots of the stories are GOOD actually, but they are written POORLY so I will put ALL UGLY FICS HERE and REVISE every single one of them from the start making them NICER. Thanks for reading.

-Miyano Ran

Starting from this point till God knows when… these words will be all from LITTLE ME WITH TERRIBLE GRAMMAR. Enjoy!

Here it goes… anything beyond that line over there is written terribly…

I am GOING to revise them, though…

_______________________________________________________________

_Minutes to the _

_Guillotine_

Genre: Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Adventure, Action, Angst

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting**

One summer morning, Ai was walking at the side of the park from the market. She bought vegetables, bread, eggs, milk and meat from the nearby market because Professor Agasa was busy making another hopeless invention while having a disturbing cold. It was her turn to cook supper.

As she walked, she looked at the happy, carefree children who were playing in the park. Her dark sad eyes were beginning to shed tears, as she pondered, "Look at them, they are so happy, they have no anxieties and they don't live in fear. How I wish I were like that."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Although Ai was a strong- hearted person who never seemed to cry even in the presence of problems, she would sob in silence. She was too proud to cry in people's presence. "Whenever I am alone, I feel that my whole life is revolving in the edges of a guillotine. That is why I live in fear. "she often mumbled.

As she walked, she suddenly stopped and dropped the heavy bag of groceries. Her big blue eyes flashed with fear. Her heart was beating so fast! It was like her feet were stuck to the ground. Her face turned extremely pale!

**Stop!!**

**Do you know what she is so afraid of?**

**Think of possibilities!**

**Read on!!!**

"I….I…..Its th….tha….that sm….sme…smell!! Th…..that f….fr….frightening sm….smell! The…the sm…smell of d…d….death!" Her heart pounded so fast that she could barely breathe until someone grabbed her shoulder!!! Ai panicked while closing her eyes, shaking with fear, "I r…r….recognize tha…that hand. That c…cold hand!! I k…know this f…feeling! This is the hand which has held bloods of hundreds of people up until now!" She turned around bravely and looked at that person angrily in the eyes, "Gin!", she muttered!!!

**Oh Damn!!**

**It's Gin!! What shall happen next? You **

**make a wild guess.**

**Read on!!!**

**This is getting to become thrill, shock and suspense!!!**

Gin, with his wicked smile, replied, "So, you remember! We meet again, Sherry!" Ai was shocked, thinking that she is in the form of a little girl, how could he have recognized her? Ai shakes with fear and pretends to say, "Good morning! What is your name? My name is Haibara Ai! I am 8 years old!! My name is not Sherry, sir. How do you do?" she replies with a cute voice and a big smile. Gin answered with cold eyes, "Stop pretending, Sherry. I know that it is you!"

And so, she stops pretending and questions, "Bu….Bu….But h…h…h….how d…did y….you ever find o…o ….out?" Gin, with an awful smile upon his face, says, "It wasn't that hard! When I was secretly passing by a certain street during a mission, I was on the run. But, I saw you, your other little detective friend and the other three ordinary kids in an internet café. Upon seeing you charming kids didn't affect me. Your other three friends were playing the new Yaiba games in the Yaiba Website. They were having so much fun while playing games online, but, you were also children after all, but how come you weren't you playing like them? That was the suspicious part! What hit me was when I saw you and that other suspicious kid researching for the APTX! That was what startled me!

Even a member of the Black Organization wouldn't believe that two young kids like you would search in the web about APTX of even know about the website http//: www. BO- gin_sherry- APTX . As soon as I saw you and that kid in our private website, and his resemblance to Kudo and your resemblance to Sherry, I suddenly remembered that the drug APTX 4869 wasn't a lethal poison rather it was a shrink capsule that will make you ten years younger of your age. And that is what concluded me that you are Sherry and he is Kudo, the Detective of the East! Impressed?"

Haibara replies calmly, "Maybe, but, whatever you are planning, only our fate will decide its end. If you win, I don't blame you but I blame my fate." Gin laughs, "So, you are trying to be brave, huh? But, I will make sure that I will be able to get rid of all traitors of the Organization!" Haibara questions calmly, "So, what is your plan, Gin? Tell me. I am here to listen. If I end up dying, then this must be my destiny. I can do nothing about it. Let destiny decide our fate." she says, as she looks at Gin's eyes melancholy while allowing her tears shed profusely.

Gin, with a merciless, cold look on his face, replied, "Thank you. How nice of you to listen. My plan is simple. I just want to see with my own eyes Kudo suffering and agonizing. I want him to experience true pain before you execute him! Nice plan, right?" Haibara continues to cry more and says, "Wh…wh…what? E….e….execute K…k…kudo- kun? B…..b…but, his only love, Ran, awaits his return! Ran's hope of ever seeing him will fade if…if I do as you say! You don't understand!! I won't only destroy his life, but, their love!! R…ran awaits him! And…and…and, they love each other too much, so, I can't do that! I c…c...can't! I can't d…d…do it! Don't you do anything to him!! Please, I beg you!! Kill me instead in replacement of his life! Anyway, all my love ones are gone, so, no one loves and cares about me, then, there is no point of me still standing here. But, as for Kudo- kun, people still are waiting for him. There are still many people who love and care about him! His parents, Hattori- kun, Ran, the children, all admirers and fans, everyone in the police force, even Ran's parents, Professor Agasa, and also, and a…a…also, me! You can't take away someone's life in the fact that he is loved, he is cared." as her tears flow more.

Gin replied with evil eyes, "I see. Why don't I get rid of Mouri- chan, too, so that both of them can be with each other in hell!!!! And, why, here comes another issue, how interesting! You have feelings for Kudo! Am I right?" Haibara replied furiously and shouted calmly, controlling herself from doing anything violent to Gin, as she knows, he is a very strong man, "Hey! Don't you touch a single strand of hair from Mouri- chan!!! Or else I'll…." She paused for a moment and didn't know what she should say to him.

Then, with an angry look, Gin talked coldly and remarked with a smirk, "Hah! You fool! Or else you'll what, huh?! What will you do, huh, Sherry?!! So, you have feelings for Kudo?" Even with anger in her heart, she tried to serenely answer him properly, with manners, gently, too and said, "I am not quite sure. But still, whether or not I have feelings for him, he protected me many times!! He…he also promised me that if I have a problem, I shouldn't worry too much, because he is right there! He is always there protecting m…me. He is there whenever I need him! He comforts my anxieties and he is the only living person who truly understands me. And….and so, I….uh….I….I…I offer my life to him! If I take his life, many will be affected, where as if you kill me instead, no one will even know I am gone. So, take my life instead!"

Gin answered sarcastically, "I am so sorry, my dearest Sherry, because, that can never happen- not killing Kudo, I mean. You see, I have to kill him, too, because if ever by any chance he reports us to the officials, then we are in a big dilemma. I can't let him get in our way. And, besides, he is on to us! So, if you don't bring him to me and kill him, there will be many consequences. If you don't do as I say, I will ruin his girlfriend's life, I shall send threatening messages to Mouri Kogoro that will ruin his entire career, I will harm Agasa, the children, his friends and relatives and lastly, I am going to kill you for good!"

He grabs her hand and puts a watch on her wrist and says, "This is a hearing device, every minute I can hear your every word so don't try anything that you will regret at the end! If ever you try to remove this watch from your arm, it will set of a time bomb and finally explodes! Isn't it nice, you are like a walking time bomb! This was created by the organization. You are our first guinea pig!" He laughs. He grabs her and puts a capsule in her mouth. He took out a bottle of water and pours to her mouth against her will. She struggled. He forced her to swallow the capsule.

After, Haibara questioned with fear in her eyes, shouting, "What was that, Gin?!" She stared furiously. Gin laughed. He said mockingly, "My dearest Sherry, don't worry! It is not poison or anything like that. Well of course the situation becomes different if you try to get naughty. It is a tracking device. I can find you wherever you are. So, if you try to escape, I can catch you, and if I get impatient in catching you, well, of course, that's the time it will become poison. I will then trigger a poison from the capsule that will kill you in an instant! This was made by your own sister."

Haibara replies in great fright, "I…I…I know that! I…I…know th….tha …..tha….that! Akemi used to t…mention to me t…th….tha….that creation of…of h…hers! I remember! It s the Shreopotodoxin or SPTDX 4573 for short! Is it, is it that. She told me that it was her most despised creation! She…she said that a milligram dose could already kill two people in 5- 10 minutes. Thousands of people were killed by the organization because of it! She…she was forced to make that horrible creation by Vermouth! Oh sister!" Haibara, remembering her departed sister, could no longer bare her intense sorrow and breaks into tears.

Gin smiled and complimented, "Oh, good, you are familiar! I guess in that case you won't try anything foolish! It is because….you are already familiar! Oh, and, don't forget, there is no cure! Oh, and, another thing, here are numerous micro- sized surveillance cameras that I want you to put on every place that you and Kudo can be spotted. You can place them everywhere in Agasa's and Mouri's house. Take them. If you do not put it, remember, I can see you through it, so, don't try anything offensive and just do as I say. I can trigger that poison and time bomb of yours anytime I wish. These are the ones that the organization stole and modified from the American military base."

Haibara confidently questioned, "Thanks to Vermouth, no doubt!?" "You are absolutely correct, but there were two others as well." He said. "Two others?" Haibara asks. Gin says, "Yes, indeed, two others!" He smiles rudely. As he continues talking, he mentions, "So, you have to thank the organization every second of your life from now onwards because it is the organization that controls it." and gives the micro- sized surveillance cameras to her. He gives her another capsule of the SPTDX and says, "Put this in Kudo's drink, and let him take this. If you are going to do anything unpleasant, I will not only end your life, but, his as well, that is, if I get real impatient. Is that clear? Remember, it is us who choose both your destinies now. I should really be the one to blame." He laughs. "You should be careful of your every move. The whole organization has their eyes on you!"

Upon hearing this, Haibara grew horrified. However, she asked bravely, "But, why don't you just kill me now and kill Kudo later on? That would be less complicated!!!" Gin replied, "You idiot! The reason is because it is fun!! If I kill you and Kudo right away, where would be the thrill? I prefer to kill you a little later on. However, I need to make sure that you and Kudo can never escape this time. And so, I had the other members create those nifty gadgets to make sure that this time, you will suffer to the finish!!! Any last words, Sherry?!!" Gin, with an impious smile, stares at her and finally walks away.

He turns around for the last time and whispers to her ear, "I will be watching your every move! Don't ever notify this to anyone, or else, heaven is in our side, at once! But, don't worry; I will give you some time for your own privacy. You know what I mean, right?" (He means when she is going to go to the CR or take a bath. Talk about disgusting!) Gin walks away mercilessly leaving the crying, agonizing and panicking Haibara alone.

**Stop! **

**What is Haibara supposed to do?**

**She has the hearing device with a possible time **

**bomb on her wrist, a SPTDX inside her body **

**which is a tracking device and a lethal poison **

**that can end her life anytime, another SPTDX **

**that she is supposed to let Shinichi swallow,**

**and a micro- sized surveillance camera that she**

**is suppose to put in Agasa's and Mouri's **

**house! Gin and the organization thought of**

**everything that could corner her like this! **

**The whole organization has their eyes on her!**

**This is a dilemma!**

**Think, if you were in this situation,**

**What would you do?**

**Read on!**


	2. the secret and the comfort

Everything written below this line is written by 11 years old me, I'm ashamed of myself… having written these CRAP in the past… Well, I was young then…

I just don't want those CRAPPY stories of mine written LONG BEFORE to be WASTED so I'm DUMPING them HERE. Rest assured that these will ALL be REVISED and when that time comes, they'll be NICELY WRITTEN

Everything beyond this line is CRAP.

Please bear with me XD

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: The Secret and the Comfort**

Haibara couldn't keep herself calm. Haibara whispered to herself, "Well, this must be my destiny." She wipes of her tears, carries her grocery and head home. "What should I do?" she asks herself. "For whatever shall happen, I am sorry, Kudo- kun.", she murmurs.

She didn't dare say a word to anyone. She finally reaches Agasa's house. She noticed that Shinichi is there talking with him and giving Agasa his medicine for his cold. Her face was so pale and her eyes were filled with anxiety.

She opens the door and doesn't say a word. She just continues walking, ignoring Conan and Agasa, staring at the floor. Conan greets, "Oh, there you are Haibara! I was wondering where you were until Professor Agasa told me that you went to the grocery." Agasa said to her with gratitude, "Thank you, Ai- kun. I am sorry if I gave you inconvenience. I really appreciate." Haibara, upon hearing this just replied softly, "It's nothing." She dropped the heavy bags of groceries and ran upstairs to her room, not allowing them to see her anxious, about to cry, face of hers.

While she was running, her thick bangs and soft hair covered her whole face so they weren't able to see her morbid face, which was unusual. It was usually a mocking face instead of a morbid one. However, they knew right away that something was up, I mean, they have known Haibara for a long time, and even though sometimes she becomes extra upset, her expressions never got this far. They knew that something serious was definitely going on.

Conan queered, "Agasa, what is the matter with Haibara? She seemed really upset. I will try to talk to her." Agasa said, "I pity Haibara. She has always been the type of person who has anxieties and problems deep down but never opens up to any of her friends. She would always keep her problems to herself. She always looks so cheerless. It's a good idea that you would talk to her. She doesn't have any close friends that she can rely on. I hope you can comfort her somehow." Conan says confidently, "Don't worry, I am her friend. She can rely on me." Agasa and Conan looked very worried. "I wonder what it is.", Conan murmured.

Conan walked upstairs and knocks on the door. "Haibara, may I come in?", he asks. Haibara softly answered, "Do whatever pleases you." Conan opened the door and saw her lying on the bed prone weeping abundantly. Conan approached her and asked anxiously, "W...Wh….Wha….What's the matter, H…Haibara- san?" He patted her back and said, "Please, tell me, I am your friend. Remember that I told you that I would always take care of you no matter what."

Haibara wanted to tell him very much, but, the thought of Gin listening to their every word made her more frightened. She just replied, "It's nothing. It's none of your problem!" Conan knew that there is something very wrong. He noticed that her fear is greater than her sadness. "I think it is more of fear! Yeah! That is it, fear has overcome her.", he thought.

He knew that something very shady was going on and to play safe, he would not say a word, too. He grabs her hand, pulls her towards his chest, and ends up embracing her tightly saying, "I am always here." When he had grabbed her hand, he noticed that she has a very odd watch on her wrist. He also notices some suspicious microscopic gadgets in her pocket.

"I think these are some kind of devices that can expose sensitive information." he says to himself. "Now I think I am beginning to understand. If Haibara won't tell me, then, I promise myself that I am going to find out what in the world is going on and save her. I think all of these are linked to just three letters, G I N!!!"

**Stop! **

**What is the plan of Conan and Haibara?**

**What will they do?**

**Read on! **

Conan grabbed her cheek and held her face. He got his handkerchief and wiped her tears and told her, "I know what you are going through, but, please, don't cry, you are not alone. Many people care about you. So, please, don't cry, Haibara. Okay?" He then laughed and said, "And besides, you must smile more often. You are prettier that way." Haibara blushed and replied, "Okay, I promise." "I am glad." Conan then said.

Haibara and Conan left the room and went downstairs. Conan and Ai went pass Agasa Hakase. Conan said to Professor Agasa, "Don't worry Professor Agasa, everything is under control. I'll take care of it." "You will know the truth someday.", Ai- kun said softly.

Ai didn't realize that Gin heard Conan saying, "Everything is under control." through the hearing device in the wrist watch. Upon hearing this, he grew livid!! "So, this is how you play, huh, Sherry? Might have you told him in a way without me noticing? Might have you used some sort of sign language? Cunning, I like the way you handle things, Sherry!! I guess I was wrong about you from the start. You are not as stupid as I thought you would be. You have the genuine cunning mind that runs through your blood vessels, that runs into your system. No matter what you do, you will always be one of us, a cunning killer!!! However, if this is a game of strategy, surely, I'll win, you have no chance in this sort of game! No matter what you do, there is no escape, only a knife can save you from the hands of the Organization now! So, are you going to use the method of the knife, or, better yet, the method of Gin!?" He spoke to himself, while he created that annoying smirk of his. Gin thought that Shiho notified Shinichi somehow about his threat but little did he know that Ai really didn't mention or even signal him at all. Conan was just smart. Too smart for that matter that he can figure out those sorts of things on his own. Now, Ai is definitely in deep danger.

Agasa didn't exactly understand what they meant, but, he said to himself, "I may not understand fully, but, I believe that whatever it is, Shinichi and Shiho are sure to fix it. I shouldn't interfere. I should pretend that I know nothing. All of us are depending on you, Shinichi- kun."


	3. the heartbreaking mission

Disclaimer: I don't own DC.

But I own this CRAPPY thing… which I'm NOT proud of.

Everything below this line is STINKIER THAN TRASH

Sorry, little me! XD

This is the place where I dump ALL UNFINISHED, UGLY, POORLY WRITTEN stories which have NICE plots just not NICELY LAID OUT IN WORDS so I'm going to REVISE THEM AND MAKE THEM BETTER this Christmas.

Everything beyond this line was written many years ago… when I was still an INEXPERIENCED writer.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: The Heartbreaking Mission**

Conan went home to the Mouri Detective Agency while Haibara accompanies him there. Conan asked, "Why are you following me home?" "Uh…well……um….a…..a…." Haibara mumbles. Conan replies gently, "It's alright. Just do what is it that you must accomplish! I fully understand you."

"Haibara is definitely up to something, but, I can't interfere, because, who knows what is going to happen if I do. I trust her. I know that she is good. So, I must not interfere and let her do whatever she must do. But, if she's in danger, I will protect her. I will protect her no matter what. I will always watch her from now on to make sure she is safe. And, who knows, this might be the turning point of the roulette of my wretched destiny. Let it be. Show your ability to me, Haibara. I have faith in you. My fate is in your hands, Haibara." Conan thinks deeply.

Haibara walks to every inch of Mouri's homely detective agency and puts 5 micro- sized surveillance cameras all around. She also puts 1 in Conan's room by the window ledge, 1 in Ran's room on top of the desk, and 1 in Kogoro's room in his table beside his beer. Then, she also puts 3 in the coffee shop below the Mouri Detective Agency on the walls and under the tables and chairs where she, Conan, Ran and the Detective Boys always go to for some snacks during the afternoon. Gin believes that she can tell Conan anything in the coffee shop so he mentioned that the surveillance cameras must also be there. Lastly, she puts 7 all around Agasa's home in both first and second floors. She puts in every room with grief in her conscience. She has to put them wherein the whole place is visible in every angle.

"Huh, done. I have already placed all surveillance cameras in every angle of the places where you told me to put them. I already did your orders." Haibara says to Gin over the hearing device with much guilt. Gin replied, "That is a job well done. I am proud. See, isn't it fun? It is like in the old times when you work for the organization. You obey everything we say. You do whatever we ask you to do without complaint." He smiles with an evil look. Haibara finally asked, "Are you satisfied?"

Gin answered, "Well, not quite. You have not done one more task. You need to put the SPTDX on Kudo's drink, remember?" Haibara cried, "Please! I beg you! I can't do that!" Gin shouted with anger, "You should obey whatever I want you to do! Clear?! Or else, you will end up like Akemi, a true traitor! Do it or die, idiot! Remember, I control your destiny now!" Upon hearing it made her heart suffer. What he said reminded her of her sister's painful death. She remembered how her beloved Akemi was shot. She cries.

Haibara pleaded, "Okay. I'll do it, in one condition." Gin laughed, "What kind of condition? You know that one slip of a tongue and I will send you straight to hell!" Haibara replies serenely, "I will do it, if, if, you promise not to harm him! I will not do it, if you will continue your plan of killing him."

Gin sighed, "You fool! I can activate the bomb on you watch anytime! And not only that, the micro- sized surveillance cameras have plastic explosives which I can also activate anytime!!! If I am not going to kill him, then, what is the purpose of you giving him the SPTDX, huh? That is the whole point! You are an idiot, Sherry! Well, you know, whether you like it or not, he is really going to be killed by you anyway. There is no second opinion. This time, you and Kudo can't escape from death!! But, if you give him the SPTDX, I will give him a little bit longer time to live but he should also be dealt with sooner or later. Where as in if you don't give him the SPTDX, then, I will kill both of you including your other friends immediately without hesitation. If you want other people not to get involved in this and live, then, I suggest you do as I say! Okay? Do we have a deal?"

Haibara, with weary eyes replied, "Well, I…I…I guess I don't have a ch…ch….choice." Gin happily said, "Good! I can wait for the initiation of you and Kudo's death!", and he closed his speaker in the watch and continued observing Sherry every minute.

**Stop!**

**Well, what must Sherry do now?**

**Read on!**


	4. the misfortune and delirious confession

These ugly long stories have been piled up in my PC for quite sometime now, don't know what to do with them. I didn't want to continue, since it has a HORRIBLE entrance… since it's written by a kid (me before) I didn't want to throw them away and delete… even if they are terrible, they're still my work and I poured my time and effort in typing these stuffs for day and night before, and I think that these stories of mine actually have nice plots, but not shown in a nice writing style, therefore… since I don't know what to do… I have decided to dump all my ugly stories HERE open for everyone in this planet Earth read and I will revise all of them with BETTER GRAMMAR, DEEPER MORE PROFOUND WORDINGS, NICER WRITING SYLE and BETTER QUALITY and I will post them all separately again here on the site, but for now, these are all just CRAP made by an 11 years old kid.

Beyond this line is JUNK

But, please do read them and give comments on what do you think of 11 years old me, frankly, I'm so ASHAMED of myself because I was able to write stories THIS BAD.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: The Misfortune and the Delirious Confession**

Haibara felt so guilty. She went back to her room. She felt like her heart was filled with scorching flames that little by little devours her soul. Her body slowly collapsed on the floor with her insufficient breath and confusion because of deep pain and agony. Her eyes slowly closed while her uncontrollable tears flow out her miserable eyes leaving the door half opened.

Suddenly, Professor Agasa passed by her room while drinking a cup of coffee. He had already passed by Ai's room, however, he had a feeling that something was very wrong, and so, he went back to the opened room and peeped inside. He dropped his hot cup of coffee unconsciously because of shock. The cup of coffee fell down the floor, spilled and broke. He need not mind that. He quickly ran to Ai's unconscious body lying on the floor with his stained pants. He carried her and brought her to the sofa in the living room. He quickly got the phone and called up Conan. That was the first thing that went to his mind. He was too panicked to do anything.

While he was getting the phone at that time to call Conan, he heard Ai speaking unconsciously, as if she was delirious. Ai was shouting, shouting someone's name. Ai shouts deliriously while unconscious, "Kudo! Kudo! Kudo- kun! Help me! Kudo- kun! I…I….I love you!!!!! Ai….ai…shiteiru kara.".

Agasa was so surprised upon hearing this, but, he didn't mind it at the moment. Instead, he first quickly phoned Conan about the disturbing news. Agasa panics, "H…h…hello! G…good afternoon, R…R…..Ran- kun! Can I…I sp…speak to C…C… Co….Conan?!!! S…Someth….thing t..t…terib….terib…..terrible h…happened!! E…E…emergency!!!!" Ran replies worriedly, "What is it Professor?!! What happened!!? Tell me!!"

Agasa tries talking more calmly and replies, "W…well, um…um….Ai-k…kun fainted and is n…now unconscious. She is a…also de…delirious!" Ran answers, "Okay, Agasa!! I will inform Conan right away!! I will let him go there and assist you! I suggest that you bring her to a nearby hospital!! I will inform everyone about this and we'll visit later on!! Don't worry! We will all pray for her!! Everything will be fine!!" Agasa replied happily, "Thank you, Ran- kun!"

After putting down the phone, Ran- kun whispers to herself with concerned eyes,

"I hope Ai- kun is alright."

Conan just finished taking a bath. He went out with his towel wrapped around his shoulder while drying his wet hair. Suddenly, he heard Ran scream at the top of her voice telling him, "Conan- kun!!! Conan- kun!!! Bad news!!! A horrible thing happened to your friend, Haibara- san!!!! She fainted and is now deeply unconscious!!! She's at Agasa's house!!"

Conan replied with panicking shock, "What?!! Haibara?!! But, why??!" Ran replied, "Yes! Please calm down!! I told Agasa to bring her to the nearby hospital here in Beika!! I honestly also do not know why, but, she needs you!! She's your friend, right?!! Go there, now!! I will inform everybody and just call me up if anything happens!! We'll all go visit her later!!! Hurry! The others and I will catch up later!! Go!!!!"

Conan, because of too much shock, couldn't move a muscle. He was too worried about Haibara. He just stood there, with a restless expression. Ran shouted at him and said, "Conan- kun!! What are you waiting for!! Go, now!!!!" Conan, upon hearing Ran, came back to his senses and said, "Roger!! I must go!!" When he was headed for the door, Ran exclaimed, "Conan- kun!!! Wait!!! Use your solar skateboard that Agasa invented for transportation so that you will arrive there faster!!!".

Ran reached out the solar skateboard to Conan's hands. Conan smiled and thanked her, "Thank you, Ran- neechan!!" Ran exclaims, "Go, before it's too late!!!" Conan called out to her and said, "Shimpai suru, Ran- neechan!! I'll do anything to help her! I am on it!!! Trust me!!!" He skateboarded towards Agasa's house. Ran felt at ease upon hearing Conan's words to her.


	5. the confusuion and the confession

Writings and ideas of 11 year old me…

All below this line…

Shall I say it once again?

CRAP.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: The Confusion, and the Confession?**

After about 2 minutes, he finally arrived at Agasa's house. As soon as he reached there, he hurriedly opened the door, left his skateboard on one corner of the wall, and found Professor Agasa with the passed out Haibara lying on the sofa.

"Agasa! Tell me!! What exactly happened here??!!", Conan yelled apprehensively.

Agasa replied in a perplexed tone, "Um…well, you see Shinichi, I also don't know what really went down. I was just walking outside of her room while drinking a cup of coffee, and, I had already passed her room, but still, something was giving me a bad feeling, and so, I turned around just incase. Her room was half opened, so, I just peeped incase something wasn't right, then, that's where I found Haibara- san's unconscious body on the floor."

Conan replied with great disappointment, "I see." When Conan was about to get near the weak Haibara lying on the sofa, Agasa stopped him first and said, "Um…Shinichi, there is something important that you should know." "Huh? What is it, professor?", Conan asked with curiosity. Agasa answered, "Well, when Haibara was unconscious a while ago, right before I had talked to Ran- kun, she…she was somewhat delirious. She was calling out someone's name."

Conan asked with curiousness, "What??!!! Whose name did she call out?" Agasa mumbled and replied, "Well, um…..um…..she….she called out….um….a…a…..y…y….your n…n…na…name!!!" Conan, with great shock asked, "H…h…how? Why??!!!! Haibara." Agasa responded, "I, too, was shocked when I had heard her call. She was shouting- Kudo!!! Kudo!! Help me!!! And, she also said something at that time which will give you great stun."

Conan asked with unease, "Wha…what?" Agasa retorted, "She…um….she…said that she loved you. She said that she loved you so much!!!" Conan with great surprise questioned, "Haibara? But…why?" Agasa said, "Well, I guess that is the thing that has been adding to her pain. I think it is that pain when every time you asked her what was wrong, she would just say that it was nothing. I think that she had loved you ever since she met you. She just couldn't get to tell you even though you were friends. It is because she knew that you love Ran and she didn't want to cause confusion for you. She just kept it deep down to herself."

Conan's face reddened. He was indeed with great confusion. He mumbled, "I should have known. I should have known from the start that she loves me because of the way that she acts around me, and whenever she tell me about her true feelings but at the end just turns it into a joke, all of those were already signs!!! I am a great fool! Baka dayone atashi!!? Baka dayone, hakase? I am no detective!! The greatest mystery was right beside me, and yet, I wasn't able to find out the truth!! I am not a real Sherlock! And also, I have also hurt Shiho's feelings. But, what is it that I can do? My heart truly belongs to Ran and I don't think that I can replace her with anyone, not even Shiho. She is a good person and I care for her too much, but not as much as how I feel about Ran. I am very sure with my feelings and I don't think that it would ever change. I think we would just remain good friends. "

Conan was disappointed because he wasn't able to find out a great mystery and had hurt her feelings. He was filled with confusion. But, he had to ignore his feelings and go take care of Haibara's feelings instead. Agasa looked so sad for Shinichi. Agasa advised, "You know, Shinichi, you and Ran have been close for a long time and she loves you as you love her dearly. I think that relationship can never be changed no matter how much obstacles you two encounter, and I think it is the same with Shiho. She loves you very much that even though you love Ran and not her, she still loves you. And the best quality of Haibara is that in spite of her hardships, she does not become envious or angry towards Ran or steal you away from her. Instead, she even tries to make friends with her and try to make temporary APTX antidotes for you so that you can talk to Ran in your true form in times. That shows that she really is an understanding person. You don't really have to show affection toward her, but, instead, just show her that you are a friend who cares. Who knows, maybe someday you, Shiho and Ran will be a good group of friends including that Naniwa high school detective and his girlfriend, Hakuba Saguru, the detective who currently lives in London and even the bubbly Sonoko. Maybe all you teenagers could even be a group of best friends."

"You are very right, hakase. Shiho and the others could most likely be my close friends someday. But, Haibara looks so pretty right now while she is sleeping. She seems to be irresistible. And, if right now, she is already pretty, then she would be ten times prettier in her real age of 18, like me. What should I do hakase, maybe, just maybe that I might actually fall in love with Shiho? She is so beautiful and so smart. She has such tough personality and so brave as well, unlike Ran, sort of childish. Ran is cute and humorous while Shiho is beautiful and mature. What shall I do hakase? I have never experienced this kind of confusion before. I always thought that Ran is the only person for me, but, now, there is another. Arrrgh!!! Darn!! I am so confused!! I just said to you that I can never change my feelings for Ran, but, now I am blurting out to you that I might love Shiho instead!? You must think I am a great fool. I can't think straight!!! I mean, Shiho is not a bad person….but…but Ran is….a…an…angel?? I always thought of her that way ever since we were kids….an angel. She was the brightest angel in me….I…..I…..Darn!!!!! I don't know what to think anymore!!! Arghhhh!!!!!"

Agasa smiled at him and commented, "No, Shinichi. You are not a fool. Everyone gets confused sometimes, even great tanteis like you! Well, I don't know who the one for you should be. However, all I can comment to you is to choose the one who needs you more and who completes you more."

Shinichi, upon hearing those words seep into his very ears, smiled and said, "Well, if that is so hakase, I think I know who it is. Who is it the one for me. Her description fit yours perfectly. However, what about the other?", he asks turning confused once more. Agasa smirked and retorted, "Well, just follow you heart, Shinichi!!!" Suddenly, Haibara deliriously murmured, "Ku…kudo- kun! Shin…Shin….Shinichi!!! I am sorry!" Her eyes began to form tears again. Conan sat beside her.

He used his hands to gently wipe her tears. Haibara slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that Conan was gently holding her face. She blushed and spoke softly and questioned him, "K...kudo? What happened?" She was too weak to be able to move.


	6. the rescue for the feverish haibara

Okay… how's the crappy story so far?

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: The Rescue for the Feverish Haibara **

When Conan touched her forehead, he noticed that it was burning with fever. Conan was so alarmed saying, "You are hot! You have a fever! We must bring you to the hospital just like what Ran told us to!" He told Agasa, "Hurry! Prepare the car! We are going to the hospital!"

Agasa replied, "Shinichi, my car is in repair in the car shop. I will only be able to get it later after an hour. I am so sorry. I know! Why don't you use the solar skateboard? It would be faster that way!" Conan said, "It's okay hakase!! But, this can't wait! I might as well use the solar skateboard! I think that would go even faster!" Agasa said, "I'll catch up later on with the others, okay? Bye! We'll all pray for Haibara's health! Good luck Shinichi- kun!" Conan carried the very frail Haibara on his arms to his chest and rode his skateboard. "Goodbye hakase!! Thank you for everything!!"

He speeds up with his super solar skateboard.

Suddenly, while Haibara was carried by Conan, she heard a soft voice coming out from the time bomb wrist watch. And suddenly, it was no where to be heard. Conan was skateboarding and bringing Haibara to the hospital, of course, he had to concentrate at looking at the road or else they would hit something. And so, since he was concentrating on skateboarding, he didn't notice anything.

Haibara's heart was now pounding with fear and thought, "Wh…what if Gin is now very impatient already because I haven't given Kudo the drug yet? He will destroy the lives of other innocent people! Bu….but…if I….I give Kudo the drug, then he would also die, like me. There is no escape. What shall I do? This isn't good! It's a dilemma!!!" Conan noticed Haibara looking more fret than ever. He then told her with a smile, "It's okay! I shall soon mend your aching soul so don't worry." Then Haibara whispered to herself, "How are you going to do it, Kudo- kun?"


	7. misunderstanding in the hospital

Well…any comments?

Corny, no?

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: Misunderstanding at the Hospital**

As he reached the Beika Hospital, he quickly ran to the information counter gasping for air. He shouts while gasping, "Clerk! Clerk! This girl has a very high temperature! She needs cold compress and some medication! Please! Hurry!"

Upon the clerk hearing this, she quickly called a nurse to bring a stretcher and send her to the emergency room. The nurses helped in carrying the feverish Shiho on the stretcher, then, pushed her stretcher fast into the emergency room. Conan walked to the emergency room together with the stretcher. As he looked worriedly at Haibara, he smiled at her and whispered, "We can bare this pain together. Let me unite with your aching soul." Haibara slid her eyes toward Conan, smiled back and murmured at him, "Kudo- kun, you are the light that broke the shield of darkness within my soul. Thank you! But, but, I, I am guilty! I, I feel that you are suffering because of me! You are always there for me; however, something unimaginable might occur to you during the span of time that you are with me! Don't you know that your life is at risk whenever you are with me? Oh, Kudo- kun!! You must be blaming me for all of this!! It's my entire fault! I am so sorry that you got involved in my threatening life! Please forgive me!!", then her smile turned into a bitter heartbreaking expression as her tears flowed out from her beautiful eyes.

Conan looked at her very gently with sad eyes and explained, "I know that I am in great danger whenever I want to look after you but in spite of that I do not care! I do not care because if anything happens to my life, that has been always offered to you! Don't be stupid, I promised you that I would always protect you and comfort you! I care so much about you as well! Nothing is forcing me to always be at your side and share a shoulder to cry on, I would want to help you in any way myself! So, don't be stupid by thinking that I am just doing this because I have to but instead remember that I really want to do it for you myself because you are my dearest friend! Never think that way! I would never blame you of anything you do! Never did I think that you were ever at fault! Never think that you are a nuisance to me! All these horrible things that keep happening to you are absolutely not your fault!!! In fact, you even gave me courage to continue searching the Black Organization and get my real body back! Without you, maybe I would have already given up by now. Both of us should help each other in times like this! You should always keep in mind that you mean a lot to me and I don't know what I'd do without you!! So, please, stop crying, and, and wipe your tears because seeing you like this makes my heart excruciate also! Every tear that you shed is like a gunshot piercing through my heart! I love Ran, that's true, but, but, I….I think I ….I…"

Haibara looks at him with a painful smile and said, "Please, don't speak Kudo- kun. This is enough for me. And I just want to confess to you that I, that I….I….I... want to let you know that I….I…I…..", as tears rolled down her cheeks. Conan looked at her gently, questioned ever so softly, "That….that….that you love me?" Haibara with eyes filled with anxiety was in great shock, blushing and said, "How, how….but….I never told…..but….but….I…."

Conan used his index finger touching her lips and said, "Don't speak, don't worry. You never told me. In fact, you are so good at hiding your true feelings that I never even realized it. I know that you don't want anyone to find out about your feelings for me, especially me. However, just while you were sleeping a while ago, Dr. Agasa and I overheard you deliriously calling out my name, and, and, about that you loved me…. Wh…why did you hide that feeling from me all this time? Don't you trust me?" Haibara replied ever so sweetly, not anymore with cold eyes, "Well, it is not that I didn't trust you, but, I knew that it was pointless telling you this." Conan inquired disappointedly, "Doshite?"

Haibara questioned with reassurance sadly and also stated, "Well, your heart already belonged to someone else, am I right? And I didn't want to interfere." Conan, with an assuring smile asked her and stated as well, "Even though I love Ran, it doesn't mean that I can't love you, too.", as he started to giggle. He says that to her while gently holding her cheeks. Haibara was surprised. She shouted angrily and annoyed, "Kudo!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!! BAKA!!!! Don't be a fool!! I think I know what you mean Kudo and I won't let it happen!!"

Conan asked confusedly, "Huh? What do you mean, Ai?" Haibara grew more furious upon hearing Kudo question her like that. "The nerve……." Ai thought in her head. Then, she responded to Conan shouting at the top of her voice, saying, "What the hell do you mean by, huh? Huh?!!! How on earth can you love two people at the same time, baka?!! How!!? You are a total idiot, Kudo!!" Conan didn't know what to answer.

After their little argument, silence filled the air. For a while, none of their voices could be heard. Only the voices of the doctors talking, the gasping nurses who were pushing the stretcher and the squeaking wheels of the stretcher. Suddenly, their moment of silence was broken by a nurse gasping for air after hurriedly have pushed the stretcher saying to them in relief, "At last! We have arrived to the emergency room. Just wait here and take a rest, miss while we find a room for you to admit on and get you an assigned doctor, too. Okay? Is it okay? Is it okay, okay, okay?? Oh, and, young boy, come with me and we will give you a form of admission to fill up. Okay? Really, okay?"

Conan and Haibara thought that the nurse was really a weirdo because she kept on repeating the question "okay?" to them when it was already clear and obvious that it was the right thing to do. Conan murmurs to Haibara with annoyance towards the nurse, "Jeez, what the heck? Why does she have to keep on asking that? It's not like we have a choice and those are the procedures of admitting into a hospital, right? Man, this nurse is driving me insane. What do you think, Shiho? Isn't she a lunatic?"

Haibara responded softly and mockingly, "Well, Kudo, it's good that you know that this nurse is absurd or somewhat like that, therefore, go nuts with her. In fact it is good so that you will know the correct answer to my question a while ago when she makes you insane. Can't wait to see you die from insanity because of that stupid nurse! Was I too harsh, Kudo- kun?" Conan just stared at her blankly and suddenly shouted at her with an angry, sort of depression in his eyes,

"Hmmph! I guess I was wrong about my feelings after all!!! I guess that you are not a true friend of mine!! And yet I even thought we were like family!! I think Ran is my real friend!! At least she never talks to me in a sarcastic way, unlike you! You always have a very cold expression towards me!! Not like Ran, she would always have a cheerful and smiling look in her face!!! I think she's the one who makes me happier!! You're right, she makes me happy and… and all you offer me is sadness!!! Can't you ever be friendly to me, Shiho??!! Even, even, even just as an acquaintance?"

His last sentence wasn't an angry statement; rather, it was a heartbreaking question. Then, right after that, tears quickly fell from Shiho's beautiful eyes down to her cheeks. She said sadly while her apology kept on stopping as she cried and gasped for air, "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for my personality to be this way. But, but, it is just that I don't want you hurting her feelings and I like both of you to be together. You were childhood friends after all. I don't want to ruin your good relationship, and, I think you two are meant to be. She is the right person for you. I am so sorry, Kudo- Kun. Sorry, for how I have been acting towards you." Haibara covers her face with the sheets of blankets and the pillows so that Conan will not be able to see her crying face. Conan didn't understand what she just said. All that escaped his mouth was, "Huh? What the heck does Haibara mean?" After a few minutes of solitude, Conan finally understood what Haibara meant after his deep thinking over what she said.


	8. irritated nurse

I have nothing to say…

-MR-chan…

Yeah, yeah, just read…

______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: The Irritated Nurse **

When Conan and Haibara were about to make a reconciling conversation, suddenly, a hoarse voice was heard. It was the nurse!! She yelled at them, frowning, "Oi!! Both of you!! I have been waiting!! Have centuries passed already or what??!!! Can you momentarily stop the drama and do what I told you to do just a few minutes ago???!!! I am already VERY, VERY furious right now, you know!!!!!!!! I couldn't call your attention a while ago because it seemed that you were having a private conversation. In fact, it seemed that you were quarreling, too, well, privately, I mean. And just a minute ago, I couldn't complain to you about how long you were letting me wait because it seemed like you were deeply thinking about something and that girl patient over there seemed to be crying. And, at least now that I have noticed that both of you are back to planet Earth; I would really like to call your attentions and GET A MOVE ON!!!!!! HURRY, BEFORE MY BLOOD PRESSURE INCREASES BECAUSE OF TOO MUCH DRAMA AND DIE OF A HEART ATTACK!!!! For Pete's sake, would you just save the drama for later and GET A MOVE ON!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you wish to be cured?!! Didn't you guys hear me?? NOW!!!!!!"

The nurse screeched somewhat sarcastically. Yup, she was angry indeed. I mean, Conan and Ai let their current fight carry them away from the real world and forgot, not only forgot, didn't realize that a poor, old, fat nurse was impatiently waiting for their _landing to Earth_. "G…G…..Gomen." Ai blurted out from her lips, in somewhat a shy and apologetic manner.

Author's Note: Wait a minute, shy….and APOLOGETIC……..? Wait; is this really _THE_ Haibara Ai, you ask? Well, as Ai's number one fan, I very well know that Ai isn't usually the kind of person who becomes shy and who apologizes to people. It is because she has an image of her _cool _to keep and a _sarcastic _reputation to protect that is why she is so cold and sometimes disrespectful to some people. In fact, she is just simply known as _the cold and sarcastic one_. However, this time, she had a kind of _personality change_ in my personal story because I believe that even_ the Haibara Ai _feels shame and guilt sometimes. All people are just as simple as that, just like my favorite DC Character, Ai. I love Shiho!!! I love Shiho!!! I love Shiho!!! She's my favorite character!!! - Oh, so sorry to the readers if I have been too over dramatic about my love for Haibara Ai!! She's just the coolest, most beautiful character in DC!!! Sorry for those Ran fans!! Hehe! I didn't mean that Ran was ugly. I think Ran is beautiful, too, really. Please, don't shoot!! Ahhh! Was I too much dramatic? Well, sorry! Hehe!! I was just fooling around, having fun. I have disturbed your reading!! Really sorry you guys!!!! Sorry if the AUTHOR'S NOTE prevented you guys from reading the continuation of the story from where I stopped. Sorry if this particular AUTHOR'S NOTE is kinda long!!! Now, I will stop chatting nonsense and let you continue enjoy reading my story!! Okay. Read and enjoy!! Wait, almost forgot to ask you guys, did you understand what Ai meant by _Gomen_? Well, if you didn't understand, the meaning is _sorry_. _Gomen is the Japanese translation for sorry_. _Gomenasai _also means very sorry.Oh, wait; another thing. I almost forgot to ask you guys, are you enjoying my story or does it stink like a rotten banana? Well, I poured my soul, time, wisdom, creativeness and effort in this masterpiece so I hope you like it, or else!!! Or else what, you ask? Well, just kidding ya!!! Just threatening ya!! Hehe! Just having fun!! Okay! Well, if you enjoy it, well, I'd be flattered and happy of course, but, if you don't like it, don't worry, I'll not strangle you, just tell me my mistakes so that I can make a better story next time around! And do you know that _a well rounded critique is the best gift that anyone can offer to a writer like me_? And please, the people who didn't like the story of mine, I'd really appreciate your criticism. Really!! I don't mind! In fact, I think I'd appreciate that!!! Give your most hurting comments!!! No, I was just kidding about that part! You guys don't have to go too far in your criticism because I might only get mad. Just criticize me in a non- offending way, okay? Oh, and forgot to tell you guys, I can't guarantee, absolutely cannot guarantee perfect grammar here. I am sorry if the grammar stinks, but, anyway, you should not really be that much after the grammar, although you could also point out my mistakes, however, what you should really be criticizing is my story and story plot, not really the grammar. Agreed? Oh, boy!! I think I have gone too carried away with this AUTHOR'S NOTE thing!!!!! I have taken up one page for myself!! How selfish of me!! Anyways, I'll REALLY STOP CHATTING ABOUT NONSENSE THIS TIME AND GET BACK TO THE STORY!!!!! I MEAN IT!!!! Okay! That settles it; I am done talking to you guys, for now. There will still be other AUTHOR'S NOTES in other chapters. Okay, I hope you will enjoy reading my very next chapter- **Chapter 9: The Confinement**. Okay, bye!!!

**You May Continue To **

**Read and Enjoy**


	9. the confinement

Well, just so you guys know, this is the last chapter of minutes to the guillotine 11 year old version… This is where 11 year old me stopped with the story, then completely forgot about it, and now, the teenager me is telling me that I have to revise all this again and continue with the story… what do you people think?

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9: The Confinement **

"Y….Yeah! G..Gomenasai. G…G…Go…Gome…Gomenasai.", Conan muttered nervously. "I….I…I'll c…come w…with!" He exclaimed. The nurse hoarsely said, "Very well then, come with me! We are going to the Admitting Section to fill up your form of admission, okay?" Conan sighed to himself, "Here she goes with the OKAYS again!!! How annoying! Huh!" Conan said as he exhaled loudly.

"Ahem, what did you say???!!! Pardon me, boy?!!" the nurse suspiciously mocked. "Um…a…e…I….um….nothing….well, um….a….n….n…nothing. N….Nothing important r…really. Hehehehe!!" Conan sweetly muttered nervously. "Very well, let us not waste time, let's go!" the nurse gruffly remarked. Conan pulled the sheets that were covering her face, then, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Haibara. We'll talk later." Haibara looked up to him and gave him an apologetic smile, this time, without tears.

He, too, gave her that very smile. Then, when they noticed that the nurse was about to shout at them once again about "THE DRAMA", Haibara quickly pulled up her sheets, pretending to sleep, this time, not anymore covering her face, and, Conan, not ever wanting that old nurse to nag, just obediently followed her to the Admitting Section.

Conan, obediently following the nurse to the admitting section, was very much worried about Haibara's increasing fever. "Hang in there, Haibara.", he thought.

A VERY VERY long queue in the Admitting Section…………

How frustrating that was…………..

"NEXT!!!!", the nurse called out loud. "At last…..huh….." Conan eventually sighed in relief.

"And you are…?", the head nurse asked routinely, then sighed of boredom. "Um…um…boku wa Edogawa…..Edogawa Conan." Conan answered nervously. Holding a Patient's Chart Record Sheet and an expensive fountain pen, she asked, "Normally, we don't allow kids admitting patients alone with no adults; however, I hear that the patient is very ill and the case is critical; therefore, we couldn't possibly send you out, could we? We have to cure the patient. Now, boy, may I ask what the patient's name is?"

"Ha…Haibara. Haibara Ai." "Mmmm…..cute name, ne? Anyway, how old is she?" When Conan saw how she wrote the kanji 'Ai', he pointed out, "That's not how she writes 'Ai', ma'am." "Okay. How does she write it then?" "Um…like this……" Conan wrote the other way of writing the kanji 'Ai', but, it meant 'sorrow'.

"Ehh? Poor girl! Why would her parents name her in such a depressing kanji? Oh, and thank you for pointing out her correct name." "You're welcomed." Conan just smiled at her. "Shiho was the one who chose this name." He thought. "Agasa wanted it to be the kanji 'love' however……"

The nurse broke Conan's thoughts when she asked, "How old is she?" "She's eight years old, ma'am." Conan answered cheerfully. "And what is her birth date?", the head nurse smiled back. His heart pounded hard. He sweated. "Shimeta! Birth date….birth date….. DARN!!! How am I supposed to know? How will I answer…..wait….wait a second…… All the information that I told this nurse was fake, her real name is Miyano Shiho and she's really eighteen years old. So….so…what am I so worried about? I am such a fool! Hehe….. It means if I lie to them about her birth date…..they'll…..they'll never know….." Conan thought. "Um…a….it's May 4…yeah…that's right….May 4….um….2007- 8=….um….a…..May 4, 1998….ah…ah….I mean um….1999. Hehe…."

"What the heck? Why did I suddenly forget how to subtract numbers? Must be the stress…." Conan thought. "Something went wrong with me back then. It's like I had a mental block even in answering the easiest questions. Something's wrong with me." "What is her address?" "Oh, um, she lives in #22 of……."

"Wait a minute!! Wait a minute!! If I tell them her home address, in where she lives, the Black Organization might……..Ahhh!!!! I don't even want to think of the possibilities anymore!! I am pretty sure that the strange watch that Haibara is wearing is linked to the organization! So….so if I….oh shoot! Come to think of it, I think they already know her home address!!! Darn!!! What to do……" Conan suddenly thought deeply in his mind.

"Um, I mean at #22 of Murakami Street, Beika District, Tokyo." He finally came with a straight answer. "Well, I guess if we get killed now, it doesn't seem to matter now, does it?" Conan thought sadly. "Wait! What am I saying?! Am I in my right mind!? I should never give up, never!! I swear!" Conan thought angrily.

"Um, what is her telephone number?" The nurse asked politely. "She has two, actually. Um, it's 7421249281 and 747143011." Conan smiled at her. "What is your relationship with Ms. Haibara, Mr. Edogawa- kun?" The nurse asked friendlily. "Oh, um, she's my classmate and a… friend. She is also a distant relative of my auntie and uncle's old friend."

"Whoa!! That's a very confusing relationship!! Um, last question for now, what is her sickness?" The nurse spoke to him. Conan replied frankly, "She has high fever and she previously fainted." "Okay then! Thanks for answering the questions, kid! You may go! She will be at um….let's see….( the nurse is finding the room number in the patients' records files in the hospital computer )…..um…..a……okay!!! Here it is!! She will be admitted in Room 1278. That means the 12th floor, okay?" The nurse temporarily smiled, then went back to her stern look and shouted loudly, "NEXT!!!!"

Conan got up from the 'interrogation chair' and quickly ran towards the elevator. "Oh man!! Why does it have to be the 12th floor?? It would take long to get to there and go out down from there!!!" He thought as he ran while he released profuse sweating. He heavily panted for air. He pressed the elevator 'up' button restlessly and repeatedly. He was practically punching the button already.

"DARN!! Slow elevator!!" He was very impatient already. He knew he had to be with Haibara at all times, or else, something terrible might actually happen to her. He was desperate. He wanted to see her so badly. He wanted to run up the stairs as fast as possible rather than just to wait for the stupid elevator; however, he knew that he would be foolish if he had done that. He knew that taking the elevator was obviously faster no matter how fast he would've ran if he did. "I'd be a fool." Conan murmured.

Then, at last, the elevator opened! Conan was happy and relieved. He quickly entered the elevator without hesitation. He sighed. He pressed "12" floor on the elevator. But, the elevator kept on stopping at ever floor and bringing people out of the elevator, still, no one entered yet! He was mad already! He didn't know why, but, he suddenly

Started: September 2006

Never ended this version, never will

____________________________________________________________________

Now, it ends there, yes, with the word suddenly… the 11 year old me stopped there, get mad at her… (points to self from the past) not me! Well, more stories from 11 year old me coming right up…


	10. Sacrificed Reptutation:Kindness

Okay, here is another totally different story from 11 year old me---

WARNING: This is more childish and written more pathetic than "Minutes to the Guillotine". This is MUCH worst, trust me, I even started on chapter two and cut chapter one, see how stupid I was before…

And, I never thought I could get this much reviews, thanks a lot! You all don't know how much this means to me! All your reviews, just reading them, can warm my heart! Thanks to **HopeGrace1920, alexzhou04, Unknown2008, Kuchiki Jeanne **for reviewing! Now, another childish tale by little old me…

And everything beyond this line is NOT written by Miyano Ran with a sense of taste…in story writing I mean…

Hehe…

Well, we all improve, don't we?

________________________________________________________________________

_**Sacrificed Reputation**_

"_**Kindness"**_

Genre: General, Angst, Suspense

Prologue 1 (a week before)

"Don't do it!!!! I am begging you! Please!!! Stop!! No!! Kill me instead!! No!!!!!! Don't….please……don't!!!!!!!!! Kudo- kun, Ran- chan!!!!!! No!!!!!", Shiho yelled, pouring all her tears and shouting all her might, almost loosing her voice in shouting.

She yelled her heart out with despair, begging, crying. No longer did she care about her aching throat, and her tired eyes that were filled with tears. Nothing, nothing mattered at that moment except for one thing, for all people to be saved, for all people to live. She didn't want a tragic ending, she yelled. She didn't think of anything else except- for all of the people who she knew in her life to live, not to die.

She ignored the wet- like crystals that were glistening in her beautiful face. It didn't matter how much anxiety she was feeling. Only one thing mattered. The sorrow seen in her sparkling eyes were too unexplainable. Ran, Shinichi, no one, no one could understand how exactly she was feeling at that very moment. No one could put together the heart- tearing feelings that she had at that moment. The look on her face almost seemed like she was being injected by billions of needles, piercing her blazing flesh.

Her eyes looked in deep pain; bitter, agonizing and burning flames were like surrounding her soul, haunting her. The pain….the look on her face….was…was definitely unimaginable. She has never been so desperate!!

Her eyes continued poring out more tears as each drop fell down the floor one by one. All she wanted was everyone to be happy, for everyone to live.

She asked herself, "All I want is for everyone to live…. I…..want them to be h…happy……liberated. Is…is that so big a wish…that….that it can't even be granted? Is….is the world……..we are in….really like this……trapped? Is that wish too much to ask? All I want is for them to...... to have….to have…..free…..freedom."

Prologue 2 (2 days before)

"Um, hey, wh….wha…what are you guys doing?", a figure of a girl asked innocently.

"Damn you!!! Don't get in our way, fool!!", a rude voice was heard somewhere in her surroundings. It was a voice of a school bully.

"Yeah! Don't you dare notify this to the teacher, clear?!! Or else, we are going to ruin your life! I don't care even though you are the top in the class, or even in the batch, however, if you try anything naughty, we'll crush you!!! We'll ruin your perfect reputation somehow! Get lost! Scram!!! Forget the things you saw me and my boyfriend doing just now, clear?!!! Let's just keep this our little secret!", a voice of an almost drop- out high school student was all she heard. It was a girl's voice.

It sounded like a sadistic girl whose thoughts were evil and malicious. She, too, was the school's bully. Both the boy and the girl were the worst, most disrespectful, evil high school students in Teitan High, and, they have cornered the girl wearing the Teitan uniform.

They were evil, oh yes, even for their age of 18, they were like the minions of Satan. Even in their young age, they were already considered, evil, impious and mischievous! Silence filled the air.

"But….but that's chea….cheat…..cheati…..and….and….stea….stea…..", she says as those words escaped her mouth with the tone of trembling fear.

"Huh!! What do we care! Get lost and get the hell out of here! I don't care!! I'll do whatever it takes to pass the stupid final examinations, especially in Chemistry so that my parents won't call me a useless son!"

After he spoke, the figure saw his eyes, sparkling, shining. Then, when his cheeks were also about to glisten, he turned around and gave a smirk and whispered to them, "My parents would always call me a worthless son. They have been punishing me since I was in elementary school. They said that I have low Intelligent Quotient!! My brother, who is now in college, is the top in the batch, and my two younger sisters, one is in high school one, and, you know what, she is in the top ten honor roll, and my other sister who is in the fifth grade, is also a promising prodigy!!! My mom was once a child prodigy and my father is a rich businessman!!! My whole family is so successful and intelligent!!! Except…..except….for me…… I want to at least pass one test!! Just one test just to prove to all my relatives that I can be someone someday!!! I just want, to prove, to prove to them! Just….even once……"

"I…um…my…my….I….I am an expert in Chemistry and…and I….I can help you out in the finals, you, and your girlfriend, both of you. There is another way you know. This is not the only way. I….I can tutor you if you want. I can help you ace these exams, it's just a breeze for me.", the figure of the girl in the shadows offered with her ever so soft voice.

Then, the boy, aroused with great fury and pain shouted and said, "Damn!! I know!!! I know!! There is another way to passing, study!!! Study!! Study!!! Study!! I have tried that already!! When I had continuous red marks in last year, and, not only the last year, but since when…..when I was a kid, I gave my hardest!!! My hardest!!! I tried!! I studied all night long!! Sometimes, during examinations, I study from six in the evening when I get home to five in the morning!! Sometimes, I don't even eat and sleep anymore!! I just finish at five in the morning and sleep, and yet, despite all my sacrifices, all I end up getting is an aching stomach, two hours of sleep everyday, and a failing mark in the test!! Face it! No matter how hard I study, I still….I still fail!!! I am really dumb!! Dumb!!! So, the only way that a dumb person like me can pass is when I do this!! I have no choice, for heaven's sake, maybe, this time, if I fail, my father will disown me already!!!! I am a total disgrace in the family!!! You see, there are only two ways to get what you want, it's either you work hard, or cheat!! Well, working hard to the hardest that I can offer didn't help me, so, I have two options left, become successful in taking the shortcut of life, or never get what you want until you die!!! So?!! Now, do you understand why I am doing this!? I really don't want to, but I think I can already commit suicide just hearing my parents yell at me once more!!! I can't stand it!!! I also have a dignity to protect, you know, so don't dare tell anyone, okay!!!?? Or else, I'll make your life miserable!!! Forever!!!"

He shouted at the top of his voice that the two girls almost felt deaf. Both could see true anger in his eyes, like fire, however, his soul said otherwise. The girls could feel that within his soul was someone screaming, yes, screaming, crying for help!!!

They felt so sorry for the boy, while, the other girl who felt sorry for the boy was also in his shoes! Suddenly, there was silence, as if the three of them were in a soundproof world, just the three of them, suddenly, the boy broke the silence and begged softly, while crying, "Please? Please, no matter what happens, don't tell anyone, okay? Please?"

The other girl held down her neck and pressed it hard on the wall, begging, shouting, "Please!!!! Have mercy on my boyfriend!! I love him!! And when he suffers, I suffer, too, and, and he is a good person anyway! It's just that his stupid parents are so hard on him, too hard for that matter!!! I know how he is suffering and I pity him!! And, you…you felt it too, right?!! His anxiety, you felt it, right!!??? I get hurt when he tells me these stories, so, please, have mercy on us!! I am failing, too you know!!! If…if I don't cheat, then, the school will kick me out!! Just keep this a secret, okay? I…I am so sorry if I have threatened you a while ago, I…I was just so desperate, you know, that's all and I was afraid that a cold, intelligent, person like you, who is also a teacher's pet, would definitely report the teacher about all that you saw and not have mercy on us. And…and that's why I….we…we threaten you. But….but, can't you at least be a friend, just break the rules this once, okay? We can be your friend if you want. You don't need to sacrifice for us or anything serious, just, just don't do anything. Don't tell and don't help because, I, too, also worry for you because you are a nice person and I don't want you to get involved. Try to forget what you just witnessed right now and pretend that you didn't see anything, okay?" The girl's last seven sentences didn't have an aura or anger, rather, of a sweet apology and a begging whisper.

She had a friendly tone, too. Both of them, surprisingly, very much wanted to make friends with the girl. Then, she let go of her neck. They begged. They both begged so hard to the girl not to tell anyone about what she saw.

The girl felt sorry for the two, wiping her tears, she mumbled, "Okay, I…I won't tell. I won't tell anyone, I swear!" She said very softly.

The boy and the girl who were bending their heads, looked up to the girl and gave a smile. The girl said, "We…we never knew that someone could be as understanding as you. Thank you!! Domo arigato!!!!"

The boy then said, "I guess we can all be friends now, huh, and, um…I promise, I…I will never bully anyone again! Domo arigato gozaimasu!!!" "Yeah, now that we know that there is a kind person like you who can understand people like us, we can totally be friends instead of fiends! We will stop being bullies from now on and try to be good, like you. We will never hurt people again, or our classmates and we will never shout and disrespect our teachers."

The sassy and peppy girl told her. Both of them were eager to change for the better and be her friend ( except in the aspect of cheating because as what they have said, "There is no other choice even though we don't enjoy doing it. We just got used to it." )

The figure then spoke, "You know…I….I was also punished when….I….I mean, ever since I was a child. I know how it feels, bitter." Then, the figure gave out a liquid substance from her eyes.

While it was rolling throughout her cheeks, the other girl questioned sarcastically, "What do you mean by that, huh? You are a prodigy and you are so smart, so perfect, how would you know? Why would you be punished?!! Tell me!"

"I….I wasn't punished because of my test results…..", she whispered. "Then, what did they punish you for?! Speak up!!", the other girl hollered, while, the other boy, also curious, waiting for an answer.

Until that time, it was still unavoidable for them to be released from their rude shells, especially in speaking. When the girl was about to open her mouth, she closed it again and ran away from the scene, her face, glistening in the dark.

Prologue 3 (that early morning)

When Yamagishikuchi-sensei had gotten into their class room first thing in the morning, she went right away to the teacher's cabinet. She wanted to change something in one of the students' record. She also wanted to edit something in the answer sheets…..

Then……………

None of them could be found…………….. She grew heated………….

She knew that one of the students took them…………….

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life**

NONE

**Chapter 2: The Scene of the Misdeed**

In school………HS 3 Class B……..

"Won't anyone admit?!! The answer sheets for the mid terms won't just run off by themselves and my students' record sheets won't be disordered without someone touching them!! I had confirmed with the janitors yesterday and the other school personnel and they told me that they never got in this classroom!! Who did it!? What! No one dare admit, I see!! This class has gone too far!!! One of you did it and I know you know who yourself or yourselves are!! I bet the one who did it IS or ARE one of the students with the lowest grades here!! Kudo- san! Aren't you the famous Sherlock of the 21st century?! Well, can you solve this case for us!?? Who did it!!? Who?!! Kudo- san, who do you think stole the test answer sheet?!! Who?!" Yamagishikuchi- sensei shouted, as she lectured the high school students in her advisory class.

She was furious upon her class being dishonest, then, some students stealing and cheating. She questioned her best student, Kudo Shinichi angrily desperate, hoping for a straight answer.

Shinichi grinned. "I solve high profile crimes, Yamagishikuchi- sensei. I am sorry, but, I don't know how to solve THIS kind of mystery. Besides, sensei, if I were to investigate and find out about whom the culprit is, they'd hate me, wouldn't they? And I don't want my own classmates hating me. Sensei, I am sorry but I can't give a straight answer. Unlock your anger inside your heart and just maybe you will find out who the culprits are. They might actually admit it if you were more gentle."

Shiho knew who the culprits were; however, a promise remains a promise, she thinks. Shiho sweat profusely as she seats uncomfortably in her chair. She can't possibly lie, but, she can't possibly break a promise either. Her eyes were gleaming with guilt. Her face was pale. She stared down at the floor. Her eyes were widened. She shivered and clenched her fists.

She suddenly stood up from her seat quickly.

"Yamagishikuchi-senei, I…I know who did it!" Shiho shouted.

The class gasped. Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko were shocked as they covered their gapping mouths.

"That's a relief to hear from you, Miyano-chan, my favorite student." The teacher sighed in relief gladly. "Now, would you be a dear and point at whoever it is in this classroom that dares steal test answers! Tell me, Miyano!!"

"Who do you think is it?" People were murmuring back and forth.

"Darn that girl!" The boy whispered.

"I really trusted her, damn! She's gonna pay big time!!" The girl said worriedly.

"I thought she was our friend! She's gonna squeal on us!" The boy murmured back.

"Yeah! I detest her! Backstabber!" The girl said lividly.

The boy and the girl gave her a very bad look and bad stare. More like a death glare.

Shiho saw them give her the death glare, but she still opened her mouth.

"Sensei…"

"Don't say it darn it!" The girl whispered to her.

"That was a promise!" The boy inserted while giving her scary death glares.

"Your butt is so gonna be in the garbage can later on!" The girl whispered.

But those angry murmurs didn't stop her from confessing.

"We will ruin your life forever and destroy your name!" The boy told her.

Everyone looked at Shiho with great anticipation.

Shinichi looked at her. She bit her lip and looked down.

"I DID IT! I STOLE THE TEST ANSWERS!!!" She said with full courage.

"Oh my God!" The boy whispered while coving his mouth.

"Oh no." The girl whispered.

Shiho darted them a bitter smile.

"YOU, WHAT???!!!" The teacher shouted in great indignation.

"No! She's lying!" Shinichi defended. "She's covering up for somebody here!! Probably someone blackmailed her, sensei!"

The whole class agreed with Shinichi.

Ran said, "I second demotion! She would never do that! Someone's making her do this!"

Everyone agreed that it wasn't her.

The teacher just laughed.

"Dear Miyano, you're my best student! You would never do such a horrible thing, let alone in the finals! Just tell us who it is. Don't be afraid! I'll have them expelled! Tell me the truth Shiho! Who is that horrible student in this room making you do this, pulling down your reputation!? Who?"

The boy and the girl thought that she would squeal this time for sure.

If the boy and the girl get expelled…………..

Their families would disown them……………….

But if it was me……………..

I have no place to call home anyway……..no family…………

At least if they got passing grades, their parents and family will all be proud of them and give them praises. They might even throw a party.

Shiho smiled a little.

But………

No matter how many high grades I have……………

I have no parents anyway…………….

What's the use…………….

I might as well be a drop out…………..

They deserve to have good grades……………because………….

Their family will be with them when they do and they'll be happy…….

But even if I got the best grades…………….

It really doesn't matter now, does it?

Grades don't even make me happy; they just satisfy me with my already wretched life…..

At least I have at least one thing to be proud of in my life…….my smarts…….

But…….that's all……….I've got nothing more……might as well help them out……

There's no turning back now………..

"No sensei! I did it! I'm not covering anyone! I really did it!"

"Then, I'm sad to say, you're gonna have to be expelled."

Gasps…murmurs….

"She didn't have to do that!" The girl whispered.

"Oh God. We ruined her life." The boy stated with utmost guilt.

"Shiho, no!" Shinichi gasped.

"You wouldn't!" Sonoko defended.

"I know sensei, that's why; I'm leaving school right now." Shiho whispered as tears fell.

She ran towards the door of the classroom and yanked it open, running in the hallways.

________________________________________________________________________

"You didn't have to do that!" The boy shouted angrily.

"Yeah! You can't be expelled! We're so sorry!" The girl apologized.

"We'll find a way to clear your name!" The boy said. "We might as well tell the truth!"

"Yeah!" She shouted.

"No thanks. Grades are not important to me. They are to you. So, just butt out."

Shiho said. She started crying.

"Don't tell the truth. Good luck in your exams!"

Started: December 2006

______________________________________________________________________

Feel it's a cliffhanger? Don't worry! I'll revise this and continue!

TY for reading this!


	11. You've Gotta Be Kidding No Way

Okay… this is another unfinished story of mine from few years ago which is not that well written and so I plan to revise this in the months to come.

Another story.

Another crap.

Enjoy.

Warning: Everything beyond this line COULD be nonsense. XD

Even the author's note was written a long time ago… and I just posted it now- pathetic, no?

_**________________________________________________________________**_

_**You Have Got To Be **_

_**Kidding!!! No Way!!**_

Genre: Humor, Science Fiction, General

**Message from the Author:**

Dearest readers, this story, "**You Have Got To Be Kidding!!! No Way!!" **is a very humorous short story of mine. This, like my first short story **"Shiho's Most Meaningful Christmas and New Year Ever" **and the very long novel that is entitled **"Minutes to the Guillotine" **were all based from the Anime/ Manga series entitled **Detective Conan**. It is entitled **Meitantei Conan** in Japan and **Cased Closed** in the United States. That novel and my first type- written short story have the genres of angst and drama. My previous works in Detective Conan were all morbid stories about death and anxiety. But, this particular story is pretty different from the two previous ones. It's not sad, it's humor!!! It's humor!!! I realized that for me to be a good writer, I should know and practice how to write stories of different genres. I have learned that it is not good to stick to one kind of story only. I also love reading very sad stories with mystery and romance. I loved the serious kinds of story filled with killing and cries, and, I wasn't fond of reading humorous stories, however, I have learned that I should try to enjoy other types of stories, too, not only angst. And so, I decided to read a story with having a genre of humor and comedy, which, by the way, I have seldom done before. While reading it, I laughed and laughed and I enjoyed the story. It wasn't only satisfactory, in fact, it was excellent!! I loved it, too. And, finally, I learn to love two types of stories, one that will make you cry and one that will allow you to laugh out loud! And so, since I had a new interest, I decided to type a humorous story for once, instead of sad, morbid and death- related stories. I hope ya'll enjoy it!! Oh, and, unlike my other stories, you won't need any hankies or tissues, just laugh out loud!!!

**Chapter 1: Unbelievably Funny!!**

Loud footsteps were felt and heard…………

A smile, yet hold sadness within……..

A girl……… And a boy………

"Shinichi!!! Shinichi- kun!!!!!", Haibara exclaimed while she was running towards him with a smile, gasping.

When she had already reached Conan, she bent her knees, cupping her kneecaps with her palms, bending her whole body, even her arms, gasping continuously, sweating profusely.

Drops of sweat fell on the floor while the remaining sweat in her face and body glistened. She was sweating, as well, her body glistening so much, too.

"What is it?", Conan asked, somewhat confused with the unusual gasping and smiling of Haibara, especially the glistening sweat.

She was usually calm and cool. She hated perspiration, actually, so, it is rather unusual to see her soaking wet, with sweat.

"Something critical could have happened. But, wait! She….she's smiling. Why would she be smiling? So….so if she's smiling, it couldn't possibly a bad news, right? Maybe, something really good happened.", Conan thought repeatedly in his head.

While Haibara was gasping, her sweating face facing the floor, Conan asked excitedly, "Haibara, since I am the best Private Eye, I have worked it out and I think that what you are about to tell me now is a really good news, right? So, what is it? What is it? What is it? Tell me!!!! But, first, get some air, would you. You might die of sweat! I know you hate sweat!! Hahahahahaha!!!!!" Conan smirked at her for a while, trying to control his next expression.

Suddenly, he could bare the pain of his stomach and laughed out loud. He giggled and giggled non- stop until he fell on the floor, still laughing. He was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt.

"You hate sweat, yeah, right!! You practically took a bath in sweat!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!"

While holding his stomach, rolling about childishly at the floor laughing, suddenly, Haibara stood firm, smirked, looked down at the almost gone crazy Conan, and spoke sardonically, "Hmmm….. You're right, it is good news! And, if you don't get up from that very clean floor, which by the way I have just scrubbed with soap, and if you don't stop laughing about my sweat issues, there won't be any good news!!! Haha!! Very funny!! I took a bath in sweat, huh? Hmmmp!!!"

When she turned around, flicking her gorgeous blonde hair about to leave Conan without any good news, Conan suddenly stood up, grabbed Haibara's shoulder and said, "Oh c'mon Haibara! You know that I was just fooling around! It's a joke! Only a joke! So can you please tell me! What is it that is so good that you are able to smile like that, huh? And, the mere fact, it even made you sweat, just running towards me with excitement, it's got to be exciting and great news, right? What is it?! Let me guess, were you able to get VIP seats to the soccer championships game? Or…or maybe you have seen the greatest Arthur Conan Doyle book and you wanted to give it to me? So…so which one is it?!!! I AM SO EXCITED!!!!!!" Conan asked Haibara with excitement.

Haibara gave a warm smile and said to him, "It's better than the things you have mentioned." She spoke softly.

"Um…um…so…COULD IT BE…..COULD IT BE……."

"Yes! You've guessed it!"

"A TRIP TO HAWAII???????!!!!!!!!!"

Haibara's eyes dropped, sighed and said impatiently, "Kudo?! Can't you guess?! Absurd! A VIP ticket, a mystery novel and A TRIP TO HAWAII!!??? Are those really that important to you?!! Jeez, Kudo!"

"What is it then? Stop fooling around! Tell me!! Well, what is it?!"

"You can go back to her…..", Haibara then suddenly whispered sadly, "Now is the time to kill Edogawa Conan……and…..and it's time to revive Kudo Shinichi. I'll miss you….when you leave."

It was obvious that Haibara loved Shinichi since the first day they met; however, she knows that Ran should be the one for him. Haibara still loves him dearly.

She doesn't know what will happen to their relationship after this. She looked slightly sad, then, thought, "This is the right thing to do. Ran should be missing him by now. I can't afford to be selfish."

"Do….do you mean…..the…..the antidote?" Conan asked as he formed a big smile, happiness clearly seen in his eyes.

"You've guessed it! This time it's forever and permanent." Haibara tried to smile; after all, she was truly happy for him deep inside, yet, she would miss the famous detective.

Little sadness reflected on her pupils, glistening.

"Oh, Haibara!!! That's wonderful!!! Thanks a lot, Haibara!!! You don't know how much this means to me!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!! I love you, Haibara!!!! You're a great friend!!!! THANKS, HAIBARA!!!!!!" Conan suddenly grabbed her and squeezed her tight.

He embraced her with a warm smile. He caressed her hair gently and whispered, "Even after getting my normal life, seeing Ran again, being with my friends in school, and being in my real body back, I will never leave you, Haibara. You are one of the greatest persons that I ever met. You did everything for me. You tried to make temporary antidotes sometimes so that I could talk to Ran in my real form again, and you have been a great friend, so, how can I have the heart to leave you after all that you did for me? I…….I will always and forever stay…..by….by your side, my friend. Thank you for everything You're the best!"

Haibara's sad eyes glisten and turned beaming.

"Thanks."

She said while giving of a real smile.

Started: December 2006

______________________________________________________________________

Okay, now, this is the present Miyano Ran-chan speaking… what do you think?

No matter how terrible---PLS REVIEW!


	12. last judgement

This is another childish story which was never completed. Are you all surprised on how much old unfinished ugly DC fics I have? Well, get even more surprised, coz…there's much more headed your way!

Everything beyond this line was my idea TWO YEARS AGO

___________________________________________________________________ __

_**Last Judgment **_

Genre: Tragedy, Romance

Prologue

"It's over, Gin!!!", Shiho cried her heart out, pleading. All the police and police officials, Inspector Megure, Inspector Nakamori, even Kaito Kid, Akako, Aoko, Officers Sato, Takagi and Shihatori, all, all people who had been giving justice to Japan since the beginning of time were there. All of them, Hattori, Kogoro, Eri, Saguru, all, as in all, including Shiho were there, surrounding all members of the Black Organization, except, of course for the Boss. The Boss was lurking at their midst, no one knew who the Boss was. He was a close friend of Vermouth. Vermouth was his favorite minion. It seemed like Shiho's final encounter with _them_.

All the people surrounding them were holding their pistols and revolvers, pointed directly at each member. All were with angry, determined eyes! Yup, they were cornered. The organization has been finally tracked down! The police finally found out about the evil works of the organization.

They were to be jailed!! No, not only jailed, but executed. Lethal Injection? No. Not brutal enough. Decapitating? Still not enough torture. Electrical chair, maybe? Wait until their eyes pop out due to the strong electrical current! Yikes! They did too much works of evil just to be jailed, they are therefore going to be executed- orders directly from Emperor Akihito!!!

The whole world witnessed their livid actions. All knew about Shiho's past, about Conan, about Kuroba Kaito being Kaito Kid!! All secrets of the Organization, of Kaito Kid, Conan being Shinichi and Ai being Shiho were all exposed to the whole world!!!

They were in the penthouse of the Tokyo Tower!! All citizens of Japan watched, as they cheered for the victory of the organization's capture. This was the biggest event in Japanese History, no, not only Japanese History, but in the whole world!!! This was the biggest event in the whole world that it affected every person in the world!!! This event was indescribable!!

It was definitely the biggest event!! This was it! This was what Ai and Conan ever wanted since the organization came to their lives, nothing but justice. At last, at last this was the final battle!!! All people in the world, all countries in the world knew about this most thrilling event ever!! Even in the most remote areas in Madagascar knew about this event!! Everyone knew!!

Even Eskimos in Greenland and Antarctica knew!!! Even the Detective Boys knew! Ayumi could not bear this sight. No one could. Even babies knew!! Every single living soul in this world knew!!! Every citizen of every country sat down in front of their televisions, watching this event, live in Tokyo, Japan!! Those people who didn't have televisions would still pray for their triumph!!

This was the biggest battle; it seemed like world war 3!!! The American President even sent their best military troops to Japan, just to defeat those demons under the flesh! President George Bush of America even went personally to Japan, just to witness this!! All countries helped Japan to finally capture these demon-like creatures!!!

Even the pope from Vatican went there, too, to pray for this most breathtaking event!!! This even seemed like less than an hour, however, it gave a great impact to all people in the world!!! Everyone stopped going to school and stopped working, because of their anxiety of this tremendous problem!!!

It seemed that the world just stopped spinning! It seemed like everything stopped, people stopped breathing and the clock stopped turning. It seemed like everyone stood still, in fear!! Even Emperor Akihito watched frantically. All there was, a freezing winter breeze, and a fearful smell of death filled the atmosphere.

"Shinichi!! No!!!", Ran yelled hysterically while tears escaped her shining eyes.

"You might take our lives, and, it's okay, because this young tantei will accompany us in our journey to hell!!"

Vermouth murmured to all the officials with an evil smirk.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Yukiko- chan, but, don't worry, I will take good care of him in hell!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!" She laughed insanely.

"You are deranged Sharon!!!", Yukiko yelled as her tears accompany her anxiety.

Yusaku, with tears, could do nothing, while he was comforting his wife. All citizens, Shiho, Ran, Hattori, even Kogoro stared to plead and cry. Even those officials who were pointing the pistols at them shook their bodies in fear, even Megure!! All pleaded!! The whole world did!! They all prayed.

All the monks, priests and nuns prayed! Even those who did not know a person by the name Kudo Shinichi!!

**Stop! Read the AUTHOR'S NOTE first!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi!! Nice meeting you! I hope ya'll enjoy my story!! I guess by now you all are already very confused about the sudden flow of the story. Sorry, if ever I have wrong grammars. This is the shortest story that I have ever written! Hope you guys enjoy it!!! If you are wondering, all DETECTIVE CONAN characters have already been mentioned, except, for our favorite tantei. "Why?"- you ask? Well, you are just about to find out right now.

**Now, you all may continue reading! **

**Enjoy!!**

Gin held Shinichi's neck tightly, a knife directed to his throat. He could barely breathe!! The events seemed to flow too fast. The time begun spinning again, however, this time, too fast, everything started again, breathing, too, however, it was too fast. These events happened too fast as if what only a second occurred.

The events were speeding up, like pages of books being torn, each page, continuously flying fast with the breeze. It seemed as if only a leaf from a tall tree flew with the breeze, but, little did they know, that winter turned into spring.

Events happened as though you were watching a film, and you were pressing the fast forward button. So many events happened, in just a blink of an eye. People could no longer cope with these events; for these events were like running cheetahs that swiftly captured their prey. That was how fast these events happened.

No one knew what exactly happened because it all just seemed like a wave of a hand. Everything happened so fast, then, when they opened their eyes after a second's blink, the whole organization, except for the boss, were prisoners of the Tokyo Prison, and were to be executed the week after.

**Stop! Read the AUTHOR'S NOTE first!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! Now, you must be really confused!! You must be wondering, "What just happened? In just a minute, the organization was surrounded by police, then, next, they are already captured? How? How were they captured? Who saved Shinichi? Who saved him from death? What exactly happened here?" Well, you must be thinking that I am a mind reader, but, no, I am not. I just knew what you guys were thinking coz' if I were reading this story, too, I'd be so confused as well. Well, you also must be thinking that I am a stubborn author so I don't want to think of more elaborate story lines so I just made it like this. You must be thinking that I ran out of ideas already, well, you are wrong! I did not get stubborn in thinking of story lines and I didn't get tired in typing. That is not it. This is just one of my writing styles. This is a certain writing style that there will be a mysterious event in a part of a story and that will NEVER be revealed. It's not that typing is so tiring, in fact, I love typing!! It is my hobby!! However, that is why this story is written like this because this is an experimental writing style of mine. I repeat, I didn't get stubborn, but, this is just part of my writing style!!! THIS IS A WRITING STYLE!!!!! I AM NOT STUBBORN!!!! THIS IS A WRITING STYLE!!!!~ This is my most honest answer for your second question. As for the first question, I am so sorry but I can't answer that. If I answer your first question, then, my writing style will be ruined! Your first question shall never be answered and shall remain a mystery. Joke!! If you really want to know, then, contact me personally and ask me yourself, okay? But, I personally think that asking me after you have read the whole story is better that asking me right away so that the story will have a mysterious effect on you. And, besides, if it remains a mystery, you will enjoy the story more than if you know already. Haha! Sorry! Am I getting too scary and dramatic, I think I am, so, I'll stop!! Hehe!! It is just part of my writing technique! It doesn't mean that I write sad, morbid, tragic stories that I am a gloomy person in real life! That is where you are so wrong. In fact, I am a very cheerful, happy go lucky person, a total opposite of the genre that I am writing. I love sad stories but I myself am funny and talkative, not gloomy and dead-spirited at all! That is just in what I write, but, I assure you that I am a cheerful person. Okay, you may go back to reading now!! Hehe!! Enjoy!! Sorry if I was selfish enough to take up the whole page just for AUTHOR'S NOTE. You guys must be irritated! I could guess that you wanna get back to the story. Okay, now, you may continue reading. Really sorry for taking up all the space! Oh, and, the story is far from over, this is not even the start of the story, this is just the Prologue!! Hope you all are enjoying my story!! I hope you don't think that my story stinks like a garbage can. Anyway, if you hate my grammar/ story or if you think it needs slight improving, please contact me personally and tell me your comments/ suggestions for a better story. You can criticize me, but, please, don't be too harsh in criticizing, okay? You might hurt my feelings, joke!!! Bye!!

**Now, you all may continue reading! **

**Enjoy!!**


	13. the lurking demon

**Chapter 1: The Lurking Demon**

"I am glad that everything is over.", Shiho murmured to Shinichi and Ran. Shiho and Ran were becoming to be close friends. "Yeah. I am glad that no one was harmed.", Ran told her back with a warm smile. "You know, you really look like my onee- chan.", Shiho hugged Ran tightly and started to cry. Sonoko came, too, understanding Shiho's situation, she gave Shiho and Ran a big embrace. "Remember, we are all friends now, okay?", Sonoko murmured while fondling Shiho's soft hair, giving her a warm smile.

Shinichi looked at them from afar, smiling.

Shiho entered in Teitan High for good. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko's relationship with all of them did not change a bit. They were still good friends in spite of everything that happened. They would sometimes play childish games with them, too. The four would give them free ice cream treats every afternoon. Everything was flowing smoothly. Everyone was safe, and happy. Everyone had a happy life for the past 5 days. Everything just happened smoothly that not a scratch harmed them. At last, Shiho had a normal and happy high school life.

Only 5 days had past and yet it seemed that all of them forgot about the awful things that had occurred in their lives~ like Shinichi being Conan, of Ran, almost loosing Shinichi, and Akemi's death. All those horrible memories in the past were replaced with only 5 happy- filled days. Everything was forgotten.

They did not think about the past, but, they look forward to a shining future. But, little did they know, that demons are still lurking in their midst. All were happy and they thought that IT WAS REALLY OVER, however, little do they know that in their midst, a lurking demon whispered,

"The game is not yet over! In fact, it has just about to begin!! It's not over, Kudo! It's not yet over, Sherry!"

"I know exactly how to make Shinichi Kudo suffer, psychologically!", Gin murmured to himself mockingly with an impious smirk. "Tell the organization…..the plan.", he then whispered to Vodka. "Bu…but, aniki, h….how do we escape?", Vodka curiously asked. "Hmmm!", he then chucked sardonically.

"Sherry thinks that she can get rid of her former family that easily, well, well, now, she is truly mistaken! She can never get rid of us, even after we die, her horrible, scorching memories that she had with us will still retain in her soul until she reaches her journey to hell. She might be safe; however, I assure you that she will never feel safe, mentally, that is!! Oh, we'll get out of here, real soon!!!"

Then, surprisingly, they finally escaped.

**Stop! Read the AUTHOR'S NOTE first!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Maybe you are wondering again, how on earth did the organization escape the tight security system of the Tokyo Prison? Well, that is another mystery that is up to you if you would like to ask me or not. As I said, it's my writing style so that the story will have some mysterious effect, not just plain and boring. Instead of writing every single detail, I remain some things simply as a mystery.

**Now, you all may continue reading! **

**Enjoy!!**


	14. the photograph

**Chapter 2: The Photograph**

Everything started happening so quickly again, the organization escaped prison before the day of their execution, Ran and Shiho were kidnapped by the organization and the police and everyone in the globe was ready for the upcoming World War 4!!!

Many things occurred since the fifth day, yet, only two days past. It was supposed to be the day of the organization's execution and Empror Akihito was filled with anger about what was happening. Everyone in the universe was shocked about the sudden flow of time.

"How can events fly so quickly like that?", Shinichi pondered, looking at the picture of him, Ran and Shiho. He was almost crying, tears that were threatening to fall near the glass window, and he sat beside the window, icy cold, it was therefore a rainy day. He was in the middle of the photo, Shiho in his left and Ran in his right. What a beautiful photo it was.

_Flashback from 7 years ago………………………………_

_Shinichi then reminisced the time when he and his best friend, Heiji, was playing soccer in the Kyoto Park during summer vacation when they were just 11 years old. He remembered something disturbing that Heiji was blabbering to him that same day right after their soccer match during lunch. While the two were eating delicious California Maki in an expensive Japanese Restaurant (Yusaku paid for them), Heiji then got his "Superstitious Magazine of the Year for Kids" and went to page 78. _

_Then, he started to talk about it, "Kudo- kun!! I have here a cool magazine! Wanna see it? There is something wickedly cool in page 78!! Listen to me. I'll read it, okay?" _

"_Wow! Gee! Sure, Hattori-kun! That would be so cool!" _

"_Okay then! Here it goes!" then read it to him, saying, "There is an American saying, if you looked at a photo of you and your two friends right before you meet Shinigami (God of Death), and you are in the middle of two people in a photo, you will be the first one to die of the three, and the right one will die second and the left will die the last, in sequence order. And, there is also another Chinese saying that if the two people in each of your side in the photo are of your opposite gender as the one in the middle, the right one is your true love. But, there is a saying that counter acts it that if the first saying were to be the opposite, maybe, just maybe that the second saying that comes with it will be exchanged as well. None of these are for certain." _

"_Wow! That sounds so complicated! Cool!", Shinichi exclaimed (amazed)._

_Heiji then bragged, "See, Kudo! What I'd tell ya! It's wicked!! I just bought this with about 250 yen in the Kinokuni Bookstore near my place! I love this magazine!" _

"_Wow! That's so cheap for that cool a magazine!! Yeah! Let me see more!", Shinichi begged to his best friend. _

Then, suddenly, remembering what Heiji read from the magazine 7 years ago, he stopped reminiscing and went straight back to reality, then, eventually realized that he was already crying subconsciously.

He then smiled, ignoring the abundant tears in his eyes, and murmured to himself, looking out in the window on the rainy day, saying, "So, I'll die first. It's okay, as long as my two most precious friends won't be the first. Then, it's all good."

Started: December 2006

______________________________________________________________________

Hi! If you were able to reach this point…well, I congratulate you for being this patient to read! Especially the crazy long A/N I wrote years back… I can't even read this through and through… So for those who read this all, thanks for your time! And please do review if you have reached this line…

Now you all know how I write when I was a child! XD

There's more to come, you know! Bye!

-Miyano Ran


	15. nonesense

**Teenager Miyano Ran speaking:** Hello! It has been a while… hasn't it? Anyway, I'm here to throw more junk… for me before, this was a MASTERPIECE… for me now? Now, I can understand why none of my friends and family wanted to read this… XD neither do I…shrugs… but I still want to share it with you guys! ^^ Okay, there is no story here… only crappy warnings… you have been warned!

From this point on… it's 11 year old me…

**************************************************************************

_**Shiho's most Meaningful **_

_**Christmas and New Year**_

_**Ever**_

Genre: Drama, Angst (angst will change to happiness in the ending of the story)

Penname of Author: Miyano Ran

Explanatory Part: Haibara Ai, Shiho Miyano and Sherry are one person only.

Shinichi is the same with Kudo or Conan.

The Black Organization is an evil underground crime ring.

Shiho was a child prodigy and currently a teenage scientist.

Shiho has a miserable life. She is not a normal teenager.

There are too much things to be explained, so, just ask me for

further questions, okay? Questions will surely be entertained by me.

This story is based on the Anime/ Manga entitled Detective Conan.

I, Sy, DO NOT own Detective Conan. I repeat, I "DO NOT" own Detective Conan. These characters are borrowed from the show DETECTIVE CONAN. Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan, not me. How I wish I was the owner of DC, but I am not. So sad…….tears…..whaaaaaa…….joke only!!! Haha!! Please read the AUTHOR'S WARNING AND SHORT MESSAGE TO THE READERS below. Love you all!!!!! Bye!! Hope you enjoy this story of mine!!

Sincerely from:

Miyano Ran

AUTHOR'S WARNING AND SHORT MESSAGE TO THE READERS:

**1. Please prepare a handkerchief or tissue papers before reading this story for those readers who have sensitive emotions.**

Really, I mean it. Those who are soft- hearted people, prepare tissues, quick!!! Coz, you'll surely cry! Well, for some people that is. However, for those who are strong hearted, well, I guess you won't cry, that's true, however, this story will surely melt your very soul. It is because even I made myself a little teary, too while I was writing this story. I cried because of my own story coz it's so touching. Oh, and, forgot to tell you guys, the first part of the story is quite morbid, so, I hope you don't get disappointed because it's a happy ending although it starts out like a storm. You'll definitely……

**2. And, not only that, in the first part, you might think that this is a romantic story between Shinichi and Shiho, but, no, it's not.**

They are just friends. For example, if Shinichi kisses Shiho in the cheeks, well, that is a friendly kiss, nothing more and when Shinichi embraces Shiho, it's merely a friendly embrace. I hope you don't get wrong interpretations about Shinichi's feelings for Shiho. He is not two timing!! I repeat, don't get this story wrong!! Shinichi is not two timing with Shiho and Ran. He is officially together with Ran, however, he sometimes does some things to Shiho that you may interpret as a romantic action, well, you are wrong and it's not!! He may say, "I love you, Shiho." in some parts of the story but he doesn't mean it that way. Yes, it's true; he loves Shiho so much, but, not the romantic kind of love. His love for Shiho is more of a friendly, sisterly love, not, I repeat, NOT, romantically in love kind of way!! I hope you don't forget this statement- SHINICHI LOVES SHIHO AS A SISTER AND AS A FRIEND ONLY. Sorry if I am being too redundant, however, I would just like to make sure that all of you get this.

**3. And also, sorry for those geniuses who have good English because I can't guarantee you all my perfect grammar; however, even though there are wrong grammars and wrong spellings, you will certainly enjoy, or cry over in this masterpiece.**

Really, really sorry for wrong grammars, okay? It's because I can't guarantee good grammar. The grammars might be ugly, but I assure you that I tried my very best in making this story! Hehe! Please tell me your questions and comments and suggestions for my next sequel or story. And, please also mention to me who are your favorite characters. My favorite character here is Shiho. And please, don't be shy to tell me your comments whether bad or good, okay? It is because the key to a writer's success is a critique, and, I could really use one right now! Please enjoy yourself!! Chow!!

Here goes!! Sorry if my Intro is kinda long, but, here it is!!!

**Read and Enjoy!!!!**

***************************************************************************

**Miyano Ran now:** Told you, no story yet… XD I don't think this is worth reviewing but still… (pleads) I worked hard on this paragraph when I was young… (puppy dog pout…joke)


	16. prologue

_Prologue_

Professor Agasa wasn't home. He went to a Midnight Mass in Osaka to accompany Heiji, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha and Saguru. Every year, all of them would always go together to a midnight mass 12 days before Christmas, including Kudo, of course.

They believe that it is a good practice to attend midnight masses before Christmas even though they are not full fledged Catholics. Saguru rushes to go home to Japan from London, England every year so that he could catch up with his friends in going to those masses. They are naturally religious people actually, believe it or not.

In fact, little do they know that Akako, Kaito, Aoko and Aoko's friend are also going to the same church that they go to every year for the same purpose to honor the birth of the child Jesus.

However, this year was different; Conan couldn't go with them because it would be inappropriate for a child to go out that late at night even though he really wanted to go.

And so, he just had a sleepover in Agasa's house so that he can accompany Haibara since she was going to be all alone and he didn't want to stay home with that drunkard, Mouri Kogorou because he said that he would be too weary to be with him all alone without Ran. He would just scatter beer and cigarette butts all around the place.

"What a scatterbrain that person is! I can't stand him! I might even end up cleaning his garbage just like what Ran does! No way am I going to do that!! I am better off staying in Haibara's place for the night."

Shinichi pondered.

And so, that is how Shinichi ended up all alone with Shiho in Agasa's house.


	17. the nightmare

**Miyano Ran now: **Ok, this is where the real story starts ^^

From now on is childish writing…

I'll give you a medal if I could if you can finish reading this…

________________________________________

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

In the middle of a stormy midnight, Haibara Ai rolled in her bed from side to side, as well as shaking her head. She was grasping her blanket towards her chest tightly as her eyes flowing with tears closed ever so tightly.

She was also embracing her pillow, not letting it go as if it represented someone terribly close to the core of her heart that she really never ever want to lose. Her pillow, blanket and her bed were very wet with tears.

She was unconsciously calling out someone's name.

"Akemi, Akemi!!!!!! Don't leave me alone!! Not here in the dark!!! I dislike darkness!!!! Let me out!! Let me out!! It is so cold!! I hate the smell of liquor and cigarette!! Please!! Have mercy!! I am extremely hungry!"

Then, suddenly, she woke up frantically from one of her most terrible nightmares gasping for air while tears glistened in her eyes.

"Gasp….gasp…. huh…..huh….huh….."

She tried to regain her breath and wiped her uncontrollable tears.

Haibara screamed so loud that Conan instantly woke up.

_____________________________________________________

**Childish and terrible, right? ^^**


End file.
